A Kiss is Just a Kiss Isn't it?
by Rachel2
Summary: Spike, Faye and the gang are after a rapest and Faye is th bate... Spike loves Faye and will do anything to keep her safe. Will he save her this time is the question...


**A Kiss is Just a Kiss…**

**Isn't it?******

**_By Rachel*_**

**_Rated: PG-13 Language and some content_**

**_Gender: Romance/Comedy/ Mild Drama_**

**_E-mail: DuckQueen2150@aol.com_**

****

**_** This is my 1st Cowboy Bebop fanfic, so I'm sorry if I've got the characters a little off… This takes place a little after episode 10, but only really has a part in Episode 5 where Spike said Faye's voice was off key… ^_^ Hee**_**

**_!!!!!!!R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!_**

****

_-- I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Rich famous people do that spent a whole heck of a lot of time and money to make this show/Manga/ etc. --_

            "Hola all you bounty hunters out there!" Spike kicked the TV again and sat back taking a sip of his beer.

            "Today we want to introduce you to Jackson Neil. He is wanted for killing three women and steeling over Thirty-five million wolongs from the federal bank of Mars. This guy is worth 80 million wolongs alive only. The police haven't been able to catch him so we're leaving it up to you guys, and ladies to catch him for us!" Spike glared at the picture of the man and leaned forward.

            The man was about 5' 6". He had dark hair like Spike's, but was cut short and kept neatly; his bangs just at his eyes. "I'll take this one…"

            Faye walked into the room. She pulled her deep blue hair behind her ears and sat down on the couch next to Spike. "You'll do what?"

            "How would you like to help me with catching a killer?"

            "How much is he worth?"

            "Eighty million." Spike finished his beer and pointed to the TV screen.

            "He will go for any woman that he seems to be attracted to. Then after getting them alone he kills them. We want this guy, so let's try our hardest bounty hunters!" The woman with the blond hair shouted and waved goodbye as the TV went to a commercial. 

            Faye looked to Spike. He had a questionable look on his face and looked at her. "Will you play the bait?"

            Faye sighed; and with a slight smile she nodded. "Yeah… I'll do it."

            Jet and Ed smiled. "Eighty million here we come!" They shouted. Ein barked, his tail waging back and forth rapidly.

-----------------

Mars – Two days latter, in a hotel

-----------------

            "Okay, Neil will be at a small restaurant tonight at seven." Ed smiled. "Ed, Jet, and Spike will be at a table near by you."

            "Faye, if anything happens pull some of your hair behind your left ear and I'll come and kick the guy's as—"

            "No need for that Spike. I can take care of him on my own alright?" She smiled and Spike blushed slightly not sure how to react.

            "I… Okay." Spike smiled and sat back on the red leather couch they had in the small hotel room Ed had reserved the night before they arrived on Mars.

            "Spike," Jet spoke. "I want you with Faye at all times before we go into the restaurant. This guy has been known to also just kill anyone if he thinks they're just simply starring at him…"

            "That's messed… But sure whatever." Spike let his hand run through his think dark ebony colored hair and stood up. "I'm gonna` go take a shower."

            "Yeah, we've got an hour so be quick." Jet stood up from his chair and walked outside of the room to go take a little walk and have a smoke.

            "Oh and Faye, you should where something kind of flashy… All the women killed had something on that showed more skin then what needed to be shown."

            "Gotchya kid." She winked and pulled out a very shot black velvet dress that seemed to scream 'showing too much skin,' with a halter top that V-necked to the end out her sternum. 

            "Ed thinks Spike will like that also…" Ed smiled and put her goggles back on and went back to her computer.

            Faye turned a crimson red at the mention of his name and skipped off into the bathroom. _'Maybe Ed will be able to get Spike and Faye together besides getting food!' Ed continued to type away at her little computer food, Spike, and Faye running through her mind._

----------------------

_            'Faye…' Spike thought as he pulled off his clothes and got into the shower._

-----------------

An hour latter

-----------------

            "Damn… Why do I have to do this again?" Spike buttoned a white shirt, and navy tie and slacks.

            "To protect your precious Faye…" Jet whispered into his ear as he walked by him and took away his beer. 

            His face turned red and he glared. "I was going to drink that you 

kn-"

            "How do I look Spike?" Faye came into the room. Her crystal blue hair was pulled back loosely with a little chopstick like clasp her bangs and other short pieces of hair hanging into her eyes. Her dress fit her curves perfectly and made her seem more beautiful to Spike then ever before. Jet and Spike's eyes widened and Spike's mouth parted and he blushed slightly noticing how far down the v-neck went.

            "Haaa…" Was all he could say and quickly made it up. "It's nice…" He walked out of the room quickly and went into the hallway and closed the door. _'Oh my lord!' Spike bit his fist and slid down the door. __'She's just trying to make me falter! God, I don't know if I can keep it up with; the I-don't-love-her bit!' He gripped a hold of his hair and pulled. "What the hell am I going to do?!"_

--------------------

            "Uhh… Was that a good thing?" Faye walked over to the door but Jet pulled her back.

            "It's a good thing Faye…" He smiled and walked back over to Ed and Ein. Ed smiled holding back a giggle and spits of laughter.

            _'Is it true Spike; do you really love me?' Faye went over to the window and looked out of the second floor the wind lightly blowing into her face. Spike came back into the room and looked at Faye once more._

            "You've got your hands full now…" Jet chuckled, walking into his bedroom. "We've got to get going now… We want to get in before the crowed gets here."

            "Yeah…" Spike, and Faye said in unison.

            "Ed says now is a good time to go. You stay Ein…" Ed smiled as she looked down at the restaurant and patted Ein on the head. 

            "Faye, are you coming?" Spike walked to the door and held it open as Ed, and Jet walked out of the room; Ed with her computer in her hand.

            Faye smiled sheepishly and nodded. He just looked at her. Looking into her eyes admiring her beauty wishing this moment could last forever. Wishing this night would never end, wishing he could just wrap her in his arms around her, kiss her; and tell her everything will be okay and that they could be together forever.

            "I'm just taking in the scenery, if we need to make a run for it, or go after the guy I'll be able to know where we have to go."

            "We?" Spike looked at her with a lopsided smile.

            "You know you'd be a dead man without me, you and Jet would have killed each other if it weren't for a lovely lady like me around."

            _'Lovely isn't the word… More like drop dead gorgeous.' Spike jokingly wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her into the air, caring her down the hallway._

            "Spike, let me down!" She screeched Jet and Ed looked at the two of them blankly unsure of what they wanted to say.

---------------------

Twenty Minutes later

---------------------

            Jet and Ed were sitting at a table outside on a balcony each having a Lobster dinner plate. They watched intently as Spike and Faye walked over to a courtyard nearby to drink the wine they had just ordered.

---------------------

            "He's sitting on the table booth to the left of you. He's reading a magazine." Spike whispered acting as if he was kissing her on the neck. _'God, if I could just taste your lips against mine…' Faye blushed slightly and looked at him pushing away._

            "How dare you!" She shouted slapping him across the face harder then she meant to and ran across closer to Neil. He was in a black suit with a silver tie and white shirt similar to Spike's. Spike mumbled something like; next time don't hit so hard and continued with their plan.

            "Come on baby…" Spike quickly grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her close to him this time actully kissing her full on the lips. Faye's eyes widened and she just wanted to fall into his arms then and there giving herself to him for the rest of her life; but they wouldn't get the eighty-million if she did give into his kiss.

------------------

            "Ed is in shock…" Ed stared blankly. "Spike kissed Faye, Ed didn't think that would happen."

            "Jet thinks the same thing…" Jet mumbled going along with the third person talk that Ed always spoke in.

------------------

            Neil looked away from the magazine and watched a man force himself on Faye. _'Disgusting little pig, only I am capable of doing that to my type of women. Heh… I think this is the perfect time to get one; besides that girls defiantly a beauty.' _

            "Get away from me!" She pushed away from him again and started to fall back accidentally, but Neil caught her.

            "You should treat a woman with more respect then that." Spike hesitantly looked over to the man acting as if he had drunk a little too much. He looked at Faye once again though and nodded slightly.

            "Oh please help me, make him go away!" Faye ran over to Neil and quickly clung onto him for what seemed to be her life.

            "Hey…_Hick… Baby, wherrree do you tink you goin`?" Spike staggered around a bit a walked towards Neil who glared with daggers in his eyes._

            "Sir, please stop and go home, this lady here does not wish to have your company."

            "You…_Hick… Shut upp!" Spike took a fake swing and purposely missed his target._

            "I don't want to have to force you to go away-"

            Spike couldn't stand his goody-tosses-attitude and this time punched him square in the face. "I…_Hick… Told you to let er go…"_

            "Why you little!" Jackson whipped the blood away from his nose and took a swing at Spike but he dodged it without a problem. _'How did he miss that attack? He's as drunk as anything and he dodged it!'_

            "Wow… You pretty…_Hick… Good. But not good enough, Jackson Neil." Spike smiled as Faye pointed a small hand gun to Neil's table. "You really thought I was drunk? Besides I wouldn't hurt a woman in my life… You ever hear the saying you don't hit girls?"_

            Neil smiled and quickly glanced over to Faye before ducking away from the Spike, grabbing a hold of Faye and grabbing the gun and putting it up against her head."

---------------

            "Oh hell!" Jet jumped up from his seat Ed trailing behind. "Spike, Faye!" 

            "Move and the woman dies…" Neil turned just enough to see all three people before him.

            "You're bluffing… It would ruin your criminal record as a murdering rapist worth eighty-million wolongs, if you just killed her…" Spike took a step closer.

            "Damn it I said to stop moving!" He began to pull slightly on the trigger he didn't know what to do.

            "Jet…" Spike looked at him questionably wanting to know if he should just kill him before he shot Faye. Jet closed his eyes and clenched his fists, nodding Spike in what seemed to be a blink-of-an-eye grabbed a gun out of his waist band and fired it hitting Neil point-blank in the center of his far-head. 

            Faye screamed falling down onto the ground tears in her eyes.

            "Faye!" Spike ran over to her and fell to his knees and lifted her chin looking into her eyes. "You alright?" He whipped a few stray tears from her eyes and held her in his arms hugging her tightly.

            "Spike?" She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled and moved closer to her kissing her once more. Faye wrapped her arms around her neck and he wrapped his around her waist pulling each other closer to the other wanting to feel the warmth of the other's body against theirs'.

            Jet and Ed shrugged and smiling not really caring that they didn't get the money. "Who knew?"

            "Spike?" Faye pulled away both of them having dazed looks in their eyes.

            "Hmm?"

            "Does this mean my voice is still off key?" Faye smiled jokingly.

            "No…" Spike smiled pulling her in for another kiss. 

            "I… I love you Spike."

            "Hmm…" Spike nodded kissing her on the cheek and caressing her neck. "I'll love you forever…"

            "Uhh… You guys," Ed interrupted. "Ed is still hungry and our eighty-million dollar guy is dead…"

            "Uhhh!" Spike, Jet, and Faye all groaned falling flat onto the brick-covered ground. "Why us God, why us?!"

**_The End _**

^_^' Hee Hee

_© 2002 Rachel Smith_

I Hope everyone liked it! Short… Yes, kinda` sucked… Yes, but hey It's good for a 1st Cowboy Bebop fanfic right?!! PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
